Finding the truth and stay true to friends
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Miley has a boyfriend and he abuses her he friends start to notice. Will Lilly Oliver Jackson and Jake save her in time or will Hannah Montana be no more because she no longer exists. will she realize her love for someone before its to late


I was a eighth grader he was a freshman we met and we were happy together at first. I went on to highschool and didnt have the time between being Hannah Montana and a normal teenager. .The beginning he was sweet and I loved him for that. I am Miley Stewart and this is my story.Then we got older and he began to abuse me until my guardian came into my life. The one the only Jake Ryan.I am scared of my boyfriend he will kill me if i dont get there on time today thinks Miley. Hey Miley you have a Hannah Signing today at five be home by then says her dad. I will says Miley with a fake smile. Running down to the corner and she notice her boyfriend wasnt there yet. Miley let out a sigh of relief. Miley and James had been dating for 2 years now. She was a Sophomore in high school now and scared of him. Miley says someone from behind. She looked up to see Jake Ryan one of her friends walking up. The good thing was that he knew the Secret along with Lilly and Oliver. Miley just couldnt seem to trust James enough to tell him. Jake and her were joking around when Oliver and Lilly came up. Soon they joined in the fun of being young and having fun. Even if it was for a few minutes. Soon Miley stop smiling and laughing when she noticed someone who she feared. James came up and put his arm around his girlfriend. I hope you werent waiting long with these Loser refering to Lilly and Oliver. James they are my friends. Well i want you to stop hanging out with them. You cant tell her what to do says Lilly. Want to see me says James. Miley got scared know he would hurt Lilly she did what she had to do. Fine i wont hang out with them anymore says a shaking Miley with the look of fear in her eye that Jake seemed to notice. Lilly mouth dropped. Miley dont do this says Jake. Dont Jake her choice has been made says Oliver. Lets get to school says Lilly as she walks away from her former Best Friend.

I hate her says Lilly. Lil i dont think she really wanted to i think she's afraid about what he'll do to you if she doesnt. You think he's hurting Miley asks Oliver. Ya i do says Jake. I think your right says Lilly. But you just said you hated her. Then i thought about it and realized when she told me she was Hannah Montana she was so upset and worried about the fact that she would lose me as a friend because of her fame but she realized i would never leave her side cause she my best friend. So why would she gve me up unless she is trying to protect me from boyfriend finish Lilly. We have to do something. We have to get proof. We need a plan says Jake at last.

I think i got we follow them and we tape him and if he does anything bad we get back to Mr. Stewart after we covince Miley about what ever he is doing if wrong. Great plan Lil says Oliver.Alright meet me here after school and i'll let you know what we are going to do.Okay. Lets get to class. ( After school) So Miley lets go back to my house. I cant dad wants me to get right home. To bad when i say your coming over you come over says James. As he pulls Miley's arm and she screams in pain cause attention from everyone. Jake turned towards Miley's scream and notice Miley being pulled by James and trying to fight him off but it wasnt working.Get off James your hurting me Let go screams Miley but he didnt she knew she was in for it after this.

Jake ran over to Lilly. We have to work fast says Jake.Why? Because i know what has been happening to Miley. What? James is abusing her says Jake. That SOB says Jackson from behind. While we are going after him know all we have to do is get in his house to put these (holding up cameras ) In his house. How in the world do you expect to do that asks Jackson. I already put one on Mileys Bag and on James Bag so we should be all set says Oliver. You always think ahead says Lilly. Lets go says Jackson (Outside James' house) They turned the camera on and saw James beating Miley up . Dont ever do that in public ever again screams James. I am sorry. No your not you deserve more punishment. I guess i'll have to let you dad know that a mugger came in and i tried to fight him off but he knocked me out and killed his precious daughter. No James dont do this.I have to Miley its your fault and no one will suspect a thing. (Outside) We have to get in says Jake . Lets go says Jackson. He tried the door but it didnt move. Jake walked up to the door and kick it in. He says James about to kill Miley and Miley on the floor crying. Miley move she did what she was told and Jake walked over to James and hit and they started to fight. Jackson ran over to his Little sister. Hey come on lets get out of here says Jackson. Wait what about Jake. He'll be fine says Jackson as they walk out and hear a gunshot. JAKE yells Miley as she runs in to see him on the ground . James then point the gun at her as she knelt down by Jake. If i cant have neither can he. Drop the gun son says police officers. James puts down the gun and they arrest him. ( Hospital) Miley had only a few bruises and was let out of the hospital.Jake was still in the hospital and out cold.

He was her knight and shining armor and she was afraid of him leaving her before she can tell him. Jake you need to come back to us says his parents. Miley walked in. Will be outside. Miley sat down. You need to wake up i need you to wake up. I miss you so much. Please come back to us says Miley. I am so sorry for what happened to you. You were right about James i should have listened before now . I wish i had realized that i was in love with you before dating James then neither one of us would have to deal with this. Come back Jake soon. He squeezed her hand. Jake . I Love you too says Jake . Miley smiled . Its good to see that smile. Well its good for it to be seen. (next day) I get to go home today says Jake. Thats great Jake says all of his friends. Hey Miles says Jake to his girlfriend. You okay. I am now thanks to Lily and Oliver's Genius and to My brothers protectiveness and your courage. All i have to do is face him in court and go to couciling but i'll be okay says Miley. We all will says Lilly as she hugged her bestfriend. Friends forever say Oliver as he walk over to the group and put his hand in the middle. Always says Lilly. True to the end says Miley. Friends always and forever says Jake as they fling their arms up i the air. Thanks you guys your the best Friend anyone could ever have. Miley your family just like we are to you we got each others backs. The end There will be a sequel.


End file.
